redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skalrag
Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Please read A Coneslinger's Quest. Are you going to post your fanfics on here? RE You add the Fan Fiction category to the bottom of the page.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hi We're Silverfalcon Pikehawk! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! We were reading Pinedance Coneslinger's talk page and we noticed your plite. So unless somebeast already told you what you do is put your cursor on community, click on fanfiction (or fanfics you would probably figure it out) go down and the first link you should see says "start new story!" and you can figure it out from there. note please read our fanfiction the Vermin's Gambit Part I in my blog. again welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Hi,Skalrag! I'm Fiona The Traveler. If you need anything about Redwall Wiki,click on my name!-- Fiona The Traveler Thanks for the nice greetings and I'll keep updates on my stories Skalrag 01:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC)I've currently written chapters 1-3 on my story Deadskull's Crew. To anybeast that is enjoying it I'll update you when the new chapters are written. Once again, I'm sorry about the big bulk of text that comes out on my story for I had to copy it from another program I was writing the story on. My apologies. =) Chapter 4 is done in Deadskull's Crew Hello, to anybeast interested, Chapter 4 is done in Deadskull's Crew Please feel free to give me any ideas that you may have for the next events in my story. =)Skalrag 00:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I got it all figured out I've been so confused lately and I've finally got it figured out. The rest of my story will be on a single post. =)Skalrag 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hoi an' welcom to Redwall Wiki!! I have a list of fan fictions that I like (yes, I put yours on) if you liek to Read Fan fics, start with these. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I'm back!!! Checkout Deadskull's Crew: Chapter 5 Hey everybody I haven't been on here in a while and I stopped my Deadskull's Crew story at chapter 4. Well things have been going on over the past two months (not to mention some massive writer's block!) So I signed back on today and I couldn't believe the great comments I got back on the first 4 chapters of my story. So I'm back to writing and updating and for those who wanted updates I sincerely apologize! So without further ado, chapter 5 is up and number 6 and 7 are in the oven =) Skalrag 20:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Deadskull's Crew: Chapter 6 Ok! Chapter 6 is done and ready to read. I am going on vacation for a week so for anyone who keeps up with my story the next chapter won't be on for at least 7 days. Just think of it as building anticipation lol! Thanks everybeast =) Skalrag 19:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC)